1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump dispenser for lotions, creams and the like and particularly concerns a dispenser having a rotatable collar for camming a rockable actuator toward either a dispensing or a non-dispensing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain pump dispensers for lotions, creams and other semi-viscous fluids are provided with an actuator that may be depressed for shifting a piston within a product holding chamber and thereby discharging the product through an outlet passageway. In some instances, the passageway extends through the actuator so that the latter also functions as a spout.
In general, earlier pump dispensers were often constructed with a single chamber, and an upper piston connected to the actuator cooperated with a lower, independent piston movable in a single direction as the upper piston was retracted and sub-atmospheric conditions were created within the chamber. The lower, independent piston typically was provided with teeth or other types of gripping means to prevent backward motion, although it was found that the teeth presented certain problems during manufacture.
Recently, increased attention has been directed toward pump dispensers having a reservoir chamber as well as a somewhat smaller pumping chamber which contains the pump piston. In these devices, a check valve located along a passageway between the large chamber and the small chamber substantially prevents pressure from the working piston to be directed into the larger chamber and toward the independent piston at the bottom of the same.
For the most part, single chamber pump dispensers as well as dual chamber pump dispensers are not provided with a relatively simple but effective means for retaining a depressible actuator in a locked position in order to avoid discharge of the product when external forces are unintentionally imposed on the actuator. As such, there is a continuing need for a device that overcomes these and other problems.